Beam Me Up
by itwasawonderfulsplash
Summary: Spock/Uhura drabbles, ficlets, oneshots, whatever, about life pre-movie, post-movie, and everything in between. Chapter three is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm appealing to my inner (and outer...) nerd by writing these. Exploring the beginning of Spock/Uhura has been intriguing to me ever since I saw the ST:2009 movie, which was seriously amazing. These will just be a series - maybe chronological, maybe not - of how these two began their relationship. Hope you like the start; sorry there's not more action, but it really doesn't seem practical, what with two people like Spock and Nyota, to have them being all, "OmG i luv u!!!11!" in the first 1000 words of a story. Sorry folks, real people don't develop that way, and so neither will my characters. That said, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

At the age of nineteen, Nyota Uhura thought she had experienced nothing.

Every day was the same: attend school; work; go home and bicker with that incessantly chatty and annoying roommate of hers, Gaila; study, complete homework; eat, sleep, repeat. It was _boring_.

She did love being in StarFleet, though. The classes were challenging and rigorous, the curriculum sufficiently difficult enough to keep a girl like her - determined, work-oriented, and very smart - educationally sated. But afterwards, when the other cadets would stumble out of the lecture hall, half-asleep and grumbling, she would always feel this kind of chasm between herself and them. They weren't like her; they didn't seem to enjoy the learning like she did, and they spent much more time with friends and at clubs. Sitting predictably in the front row during one of her classes, she snorted as she thought this. If Gaila was any indication, many of the other cadets were _much _more concerned with... other things. Gaila's whole life was seemingly centered around her looks, partying, men, and most importantly: sex.

_And to think that before I enrolled in StarFleet I thought it was only _men _who were horny a hundred percent of the time_, she mused sardonically, chewing on the end of a pen. The students in her class had already adapted to her strange habits- really, _pens_? It was such an ancient one, too. Plastic and with a cheap cap, the pen was irritable and moody and only wrote, apparently, when it deigned to. It was very inefficient compared to the PADDs that everyone else used. Still, for Cadet Uhura, pen and paper (she had to ship it all the way from _Norway_!) brought her back to, as corny as it sounded, a simpler time.

Born in the Africa of a very different time, even though it was only twenty years ago, she had not been raised with technological advances equal to the rest of the world's at the time. The people still lived in brick homes, drove cars, talked on cell phones, and yes, used pen and paper to write. She estimated that life in Africa at the time of her birth and upbringing was more or less equivalent to the United States around the early 21st century.

"Cadet Uhura," came a voice, quite suddenly snapping her out of her apparent reverie, "Are you... feeling ill?" Oh damn, it was him. That pointy-eared, obnoxious, idiot fucking Vulcan _bastard_! He was the worst. She understood that he was not human, and couldn't understand about human needs, but geez. The amount of homework he gave was taxing, even for the super-student Uhura thought herself. And not only did the Commander assign a large amount of homework, he assigned a large amount of _hard _work. Just yesterday she had been at the library for three hours, and hadn't even gotten a third of the way through with this week's homework!

Cringing with embarrassment, she felt her face flame as she jerked her head up to meet his gaze. Her half-Vulcan professor was staring down at her, an eyebrow characteristically flicked upwards in askance. Tall, lean, but somehow muscular, Spock exuded an air of supreme confidence. She supposed that his being more intelligent than anyone she knew including (she had grudgingly admitted) herself, coupled with his stoic Vulcan ways made him -somehow- a target of several female cadets. Even Uhura could admit that, while he might've been a bastard... damn, he was _fine_.

_I did not just think that about Commander Spock!_

"No," she managed after a prolonged pause that did not help her case. He continued to scrutinize her, to her intense discomfort, before seemingly deciding that she wasn't lying, and nodding.

"If you are having trouble with the lesson, Cadet, I will be available after class," the Commander informed her coolly.

Uhura was furious. She was the top student in the class! Of course she wasn't having difficulty understanding the lesson. How typical of that absolute jerk to completely disregard her, to write her off as... as.. someone like _Gaila_, for crying out loud!

She didn't vocalize any of these thoughts to Spock, of course. She merely acquiesced with a small, "Yes, Commander," and sank back down in her chair. When he turned to go, she dearly wanted to stick her tongue out at his retreating back, but the instinct was stamped down by her propriety.

She _really _hated that Spock, though.

* * *

End A/N: Yep. That's the beginning. She hates him. It makes sense, yeah? I mean, he can be pretty weird if one doesn't know him like the audience does, so why shouldn't Nyota hate him? Anyways, please **review**. It really really makes my day. And gives me an incentive to write. Worth it?


	2. Interlude

A/N: In answer to SeshKhem's question, I didn't mean to imply that _all _of Africa was technologically behind, but since I knew that Uhura came from Africa, and I wanted her to be more modern-our-time than most Star Trek characters, I decided to make it so that the country she came from (Africa) was more behind than the rest of the world, as parts of it are today. I didn't take into account the large cities and countries in Africa that _are _more advanced, however, and for that I apologize. It was simply an attempt to make Uhura more relatable.

BEAM ME UP

Spock never did like illogicality. It made his ears burn.

Uhura was his one indulgence. Her, her passion, goodness, love, and incredible intelligence caused him to blush green. She was the most astounding human he had ever known.

And she was his.

Despite the fact that she had expressed this to him months ago, he could not keep himself from questioning sometimes, late at night. Vulcans did not need to sleep for more than four or so hours, thus he was often up long before she even began to stir, like he was now.

The sheets smelled of her. He would fall asleep every night and wake each morning to the scent: rich and deep and uniquely Nyota. It was both stimulating and... pleasurable.

He had come to recognize, through hours of meditation and self-reflection, his feelings for her. Though he had denied their existence for years, the full power of his half-human emotions had become too much to repress.

The time he had spent denying himself had caused his feelings to grow even stronger, and he had thought very often of the human phrase Nyota quoted often: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

This was ridiculous, of course. Human hearts had nothing to do with emotion. But then, humans always had been illogical. Throughout history, the choices made by past civilizations and people time and time again revealed to Spock that human nature was simply foolish, irrational, and unpredictable.

He glanced down at the sleeping woman curled beside him. Her long hair was spread across the pillow, and under her eyelids, Spock could see, even through the darkness of his quarters, her eyes moving restlessly. She was dressed in a comfortable but less than form-flattering spare shift from her days experimenting in the Starfleet Academy's science labs. Uhura's long, dark legs shifted as she turned over towards him, mumbling in her sleep.

Spock allowed his lips to lift slightly at the corners. Even sleeping, he thought Nyota was the most beautiful woman he would ever see.

It was illogical, of course, to think so.

But sometimes when he was looking at Uhura, he did not disfavor illogicality as much as he preferred to imagine. Gazing at her legs, however, still made his earn burn.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

It had been a very bad day for Nyota Uhura thus far. Though she had only been on duty for less than five hours, she'd already snapped at poor Chekov for pronouncing her name as "You-hoo-la" yet again – an event which, due to its frequency, she regularly ignored -, missed a blatant transmission from the _USS Farragut_, fallen asleep during break and subsequently been forced to skip lunch to get ready for her next shift, and then had been overall cranky and irritated ever since.

Her chair was uncomfortable and stiff and all the damn people in this room smelled, she had a killer of a headache, she couldn't sit still.... It was like monthlies without the cramps.

At six-and-a-half hours into the day, she had kicked Scotty in the shin for a remark about Spock that would on any other day have made her laugh, and he threw up his hands in response, the only one of her annoyed and slightly fearful assailants who had reacted with anything but a glower or blush.

"That bloody pointy-eared hobgoblin gets back soon, aye?" he asked sourly, gingerly rubbing the spot. "Can ye not just hold in yer feelin's 'til then? Only I dunna know if the rest of the crew will be alive by the time he and the captain return, the way yer goin'."

She sighed, collapsing onto the chair next to his. "I'm sorry, Scotty, you're right. I've been a bitch all day. I'm just..." She trailed off, glancing down at curled brown fingers. "I'm just incredibly nervous. I haven't seen Spock in _three months_."

Scotty appeared pensive. "But ye've communicated with yer PADDs, so what's the problem, lass?"

"It's not the same!" she wailed, flinging a hand woefully over her eyes. "I'm not prone to dramatics, but it feels as if he's going to beam aboard and not recognize who I am. Does that make any sense?" she tremulously asked, bringing her hand away to look at Scotty.

For his part, Scotty snorted. "Not at all," he assured, and Uhura made a frustrated noise. Men just did _not _understand anything.

"I need to talk to a girl for this," she muttered, before jumping up, saying a quick goodbye to Scotty, and heading back to her post.

Finally the long, tiring day ended after no more trouble than a screen that had gone, unaccountably, pink on one side, and Nyota wearily headed back to her cabin. What had formerly felt like home was now lonely and cold, she reflected as the doors silently slid open to admit her. Everything had just been so _off _these last three months. It was certainly alarming to think that she did not function correctly just because she hadn't seen one man for twelve weeks, but there could be no other reason for her mood swings. Her flighty PMS had bailed yet again, as it was wont to do when she was under extreme stress. Like clockwork, whenever the time for her Starfleet finals had begun to creep up, her period would slip away, sometimes for months, until she had relaxed once again. It was odd, but, her doctor and Bones assured, not unheard of.

Poor Bones. She hadn't given him a visit once since Spock had left. It had been her strategy to drown herself in work, so that maybe, immersed in intergalactic space calls, she would forget that her best friend, confidante, and other half was running around with Captain Kirk on some dangerous, _long _mission where she could barely speak to him or see him. The transmission from whatever planet they were on was complete garbage; whenever they would talk, he would flicker in and out of sight, and sometimes she couldn't her him, or vice versa. It was, needles to say, a very annoying three months.

But he was coming home tomorrow, and though the was the solution, it was also, to her worried and stressed mind, a problem. So many what-if situations ran through her head that she became momentarily dizzied and had to quickly sink down onto her too-big bed to clear her fogged mind. When she did so, she was flooded with terrible possibilities.

_What if... he's found a new woman?_

_What if... he doesn't want me anymore?_

_What if... he's hurt or dead and we don't know?_

It was when her tired mind thought inanely, _What if... he realized he's gay for Kirk? _that she truly recognized her need for sleep, and, without bothering to undress or even remove her boots, she slumped onto the pillow, and was immediately gone to the world.

Two more days passed in a similar fashion for the frustrated xenolinguistics expert. The hours, worryingly, were beginning to blur together until she would look down at the keyboard and then when she glanced back up it would be time for lunch. She might've called an ensign to take her shift so she could get some well-needed rest, but she kept thinking, _What if he came back and I wasn't here_?! This would have been the height of disrespect to her captain and second-in-command and so she remained unmoving, barely awake, at her station.

Only Sulu seemed to recognize her problematic condition, and on the second day during a particularly dull stretch of time, he sidled up to her chair, frowning slightly. "Lieutenant?" he asked hesitantly, for she had not realized he was there yet. When she startled and glanced up at him dully, he clucked his tongue like some... _Asian mother goose_, she thought. This seemed very funny to her. She giggled.

Sulu looked slightly more alarmed. "Are you quite alright, Lieutenant Uhura? Maybe--?" he tried to finish, but she cut him off with a dismissive wave.

"I'll be fine," she said, smiling up at him. It undeniably looked more like a grimace, and Sulu did not back away. If anything, his concern increased.

"I think you should lay down. Go see Dr. McCoy," he advised, staring down at her worriedly, "You look slightly ill." It was probably true, of course, not that she'd go, but she smiled in what she hoped was an agreeing manner at Sulu.

"I'm busy right now, but I will later," she lied. One, she was not busy and indeed, had to work to find something to do, and two, she probably wouldn't go later. There was just too large of a chance that Spock would come back-- he could be back literally any moment. The second he and Kirk communicated to the _Enterprise _that they were beaming aboard, she would be there. She _had _to be there.

Her head was spinning, though. That was certainly... unprecedented. And her stomach was bubbling in the familiar manner, although she hadn't experienced it for some months. Heartburn always came to her as she studied for tests, wrote essays, or worked in the labs. While her unruly roommates would be throwing huge, loud parties full of obnoxiously drunk students, she would be crammed away in a closet, furiously writing or reading, a pencil in one hand and a half-eaten slice of pizza hanging from the other, the acid in her stomach gurgling at her to hurry up.

It was--

"Chekov!" Sulu called with alarm, "Could you get Dr. McCoy down here? She's sick."

There was a bit of vomit on his shoe, though he ignored it, and bent down to Uhura and gently pulled her up. "Lieutenant? Uhura? Hang on, the doctor's coming."

The after-vomit taste wasn't exactly ice cream, and she gringed, wiping a hand over her mouth. She swallowed finally and looked up at Sulu, who was still peering concernedly at her. "I'm fine," she said weakly, trying to smile. "Just ate something strange." Lying lying liar. She did _not _feel fine. In fact, this was the worst she had felt in a long while. Nyota, while prone to heartburn related to stress, did not do sickness. Her white blood cells were top notch.

Usually.

Before she could ward off any more questions from her worried shipmate, a shrill whistle emanated from her station, and she stumbled unsteadily up, ever the dedicated communications expert. A blinking red light told her that there was a message meant for the _Enterprise _alone, and she hastily slipped the headset on. After a moment of listening, she gasped. Every single pair of eyes was on her as she turned around to face them, eyes shining and beaming. "Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are beaming aboard!" she announced, and her smile widened as a loud cheer went around the room.

Ills and weariness forgotten, she turned to Sulu. "Right, I'm going to go meet them, Ensign Hanson will take over." He looked defeated but nodded, and with a final thanks for his help and a nod to Chekov, she marched out the bridge, through the sliding doors, and down the hallway.

Her heart was performing this strange little dance inside her chest, beating a frenzied conga. _He's home! _She knew how dogs felt when their owners came home after a long day of work. _Not _that Spock in any way had _any _control over her, nothing like that of course, it was just that she missed him _so much_. It was really indescribable, and the best phrase she had thought of was, _Well, what do you expect to happen when half of you is gone? _

It was hard living as a half of a person. She was ecstatic that she could be normal and in control again now that Spock was back. If she were Gaila, she might've squealed and hugged someone, but as it were she walked as quickly as she could without running (because running in the hallways of the _Enterprise _wasn't wise, the floors were very slippery), approaching the beaming pad.

As she turned onto the last hallway, Bones materialized from an intersecting one. He immediately perked up as he saw her and quickly approached, reaching out to stop her frenzied pace.

"Uhura, are you alright? I've just got a page from Chekov and--"

She waved him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine, honestly. Listen- Kirk and Spock are back! I'm going to go meet them now."

"I'm glad they're here," McCoy said after a pause, frowning, "but it really sounds like you should be checked out. Just let me scan you a bit while you walk, I should have the results done by the time you're finished greeting them."

"It's probably nothing but a little cold," Uhura muttered as she took off again, Bones right beside her. She was definitely a little annoyed; who cared about trifling little colds when _Kirk and SPOCK were here right now?! _She didn't even really feel all that bad right now, aside from the familiar flutterings of nerves and a slight gurgling of her stomach.

Finally the door she was headed towards approached, and this time she did run, slippery floors be damned, the last few feet, McCoy at her heels.

The doors silently slid open to admit herself and the doctor, and for a moment they stood stock-still just inside the room, watching.

The Captain was standing by the pads, gesturing animatedly and looking very tan indeed as he talked to Scotty. He occasionally would glance over at Spock and the two would share a grin (or in Spock's case, a small upturning of the lips). When this happened, Nyota's heart beat very fast indeed. _He _did _realize he was gay for Kirk! _the small, irrational side of her brain shouted, but most of her was just startled by how much his mere presence in the room was affecting her, even though he had not yet noticed she was there.

Heart pounding, ears roaring, legs shaking, she delicately cleared her throat and managed, God knew how, to look calm and businesslike as the other people in the room suddenly realized she was there. Bones took the opportunity to pull something out of his medicinal bag and run it over the left side of her body, then the right, as the men approached.

She found that she couldn't look at Spock, and nervously kept her eyes on Kirk, who was beaming.

"Uhura! You insane bitch, it's good to see you!" Kirk's language was a little rough, but the sentiment was there and that was what mattered.

She smiled up at him. "Glad to see you made it back safely, Captain. Some of the crew were beginning to think something had happened." Bones furrowed his brow, pulling out another instrument, and waved it over her chest and stomach.

"Might have, too," Kirk admitted, still grinning in a charmingly boyish way, "but good ol' pointy-eared bastard here--" He jerked a thumb at Spock, who was, she could tell through peripheral vision, standing somewhere to the left and behind him. "-- saved my ass a fair few times out there. It was a nasty planet to be sure, but the mission was acomplished in the end."

Bones was still frowning as he examined her, and looked up. "Uhura," he began, but was immediately routed when Kirk exclaimed, "Bones! You bastard, I didn't even see you there!" and rushed over to greet him, leaving an extremely awkward-feeling Uhura, and Spock.

Almost shyly, she looked up at his impassive face. "Commander," she greeted diplomatically, holding out a hand. He shook it briskly, businesslike as well. It seemed he was feeling his fair share of awkwardness as well.

"Lieutenant," he said, somewhat stiffly. "It is comforting to be back on the ship."

"Yes, the crew is very glad you're back alive," she agreed.

There was a prolongued, terrible pause as neither seemed sure of what to say, and simply looked at the other. After three months of nearly no contact, she drank in the sight of him. Spock appeared distinctly more ruffled than he usually was, but then, he had been on a ferocious planet for the last twelve weeks. His dark hair was slightly longer than the typical Vulcan fashion, curling over his collar, and there was a smudge of dirt on his nose. Still, the way he held himself, ramrod straight and stiff, was classic Spock.

They were still looking at each other, although it appeared that the other three did not notice. Bones, locked in his conversation with Jim, kept shooting glances at Nyota, hoping to catch her attention, but she had eyes for only one person. How much she had missed him was really hitting her now, battling with nerves and apprehension and love.

"Spock--" As hesitatingly as she had spoken was how quickly he swooped down on her, rapidly enveloping her with his arms and body. She was pulled up, legs locked around his waist, fisting his hair, babbling half-formed words of welcome and love as they breathed in one another, ignorant of the three men to the right.

He smelled like heaven, as usual. He shivered just like he always did when she pressed small, fluttering kisses to his collarbone. Even through the fabric he could feel it, apparently. He gently pulled her back out, skimming a hesitant finger over her face, lips, nose, cheekbones, eyelids, rememorizing the contours. Her name was murmured several times during her exploration of his own face, and kissing him felt like home. It always had, even the first awkward time it had happened. He sighed into her mouth even as she pulled away, out of breath.

There were a few silent moments afterwards as their foreheads gently touched, and then Bones cleared his throat.

Immediately the two released each other, and, blushing furiously and more embarrassed than anything, Uhura was deposited on the ground. She fidgeted and studiously avoided Kirk's gaze.

"I hate to cut in here, but I need to talk to you," he told Uhura pointedly, and then after a moment's thought added, "You too," to Spock, and lead them to a corner of the room. Uhura, though slightly puzzled, followed and shot Spock a perplexed look. He merely shrugged and turned to look curiously at the doctor, who was turned around and appeared uncharacteristically apprehensive.

Uhura was a little worried. If he was calling her over here, it had to be bad. Did she somehow catch the dangerous cow flu that was spreading through this galaxy? Or, worse, some kind of incurable cancer? The thought was terrifying at best. She had always been diligent about nutrition and fitness, but sometimes cancers and terrible diseases just happened, against all odds. She was coming down from her euphoric high quickly, and it was instantly replaced with wariness and fear.

Spock seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for he asked in a low voice, "What is the matter, Dr. McCoy?"

Bones blew out a puff of air with a look of uncertainty. "I'm not sure how to say this, exactly," he paused then, and Uhura felt a jolt. She _did _have cancer, then? It ran in her family, she knew, but her physician on Earth had said that with the proper eating habits and lifestyle the risk would go down significantly, although she would always have to be careful.

Spock swallowed, silent and tense.

"Right, I can see you're both wondering what the hell I'm doing, pulling you over here like this, but I didn't think this was something that should be announced in the company of others, not yet," he blathered uncomfortably, eyeing the two apprehensive people in front of him. "And I hate dragging things out so I'll just say it--"

Uhura began to sniffle, a little pathetically it was true, but she had _cancer_! Or something! "Just tell me, Bones," she choked, "How much time do I have to live?"

The doctor looked confused for a minute. "Time to live? What the- what are you talking about?" He stared at an increasingly hysterical Uhura as if she were crazy.

"I'm quite clearly dying," she wailed, and Spock turned to stare at her in horror. It was the most pronounced example of emotion Bones had ever seen on the man's face.

"Doctor? Is she really--?" Spock asked urgently, his face extremely pale.

"No, no, of course not," Bones huffed, regaining his composure with the loss of theirs. "She's not dying, she's _pregnant_."

* * *

End A/N: Aren't I evil for leaving it there? :3

Special thanks and hugs to the awesome people who took the time to review: _Linstock, SeshKhem, Babita, Rhiannaaa, angym, KristinaLeigh, spockawocka5678, Sarah, and Khoward._ Really appreciated, guys! Thank you so much.

And lastly, the top place goes to **miseryLaVey **whose reviews rock! She's seriously amazing. Thanks girl!

We'd like a review if you please. We'd like a review if you don't please.

Creepy Siamese-cats-from-Lady-and-the-Tramp song ripoff FTW?


End file.
